Waking dreams
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gail R. Delaney. Ca prend du temps pour que les souvenirs de son dernier week-end avant d'être congelé ne lui reviennent. C'est la suite de 'Thirteen hours' et la fin de la trilogie commencée avec 'Slow dances'.


**Waking Dreams**

**Aut****eur**** : Gail R. Delaney **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Genre: Romance

Rating : NC 17

Résumé : Ca prend du temps pour que les souvenirs de Jack de son dernier week-end avant d'être congelé ne lui reviennent. Mais alors qu'il les examine en détail, ils reviennent. Parfois des bribes, parfois des éclairs qui l'assomment presque. Ceci conclut la série intitulée 'Awakening' commencée avec 'Slow Dances' et poursuivie par 'Thirteen Hours'.

Timeline: Pendant New Order

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate SG-1, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel… none of them. Don't make any money. Never will. This just had to be done.

Feedback: Absolutely!

Note de l'auteur : Oui, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec certaines scènes. Gardez en mémoire – dans la chronologie que j'ai créée avec 'Slow Dances' et 'Thirteen Hours' – Pete était de l'histoire ancienne depuis quelque temps. Cela vous sera peut-être plus clair si vous lisez d'abord 'Slow Dances' et 'Thirteen Hours'… bien que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser beaucoup de mes histoires dans une sorte de série.

Note du traducteur : Comme Gail le dit dans sa note, cette histoire conclut sa trilogie « Awakening ». Il y a des reprises des deux fics précédentes (n'en soyez pas surpris).

Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Des scènes fragmentées – des flashs – des petits bouts du passé l'assaillirent dans le noir. Il essaya de les ralentir… de les retenir pendant un instant… juste pour s'imprégner de leurs significations.

ooo

_« Orgasme par le chocolat… »_

_« S'il vous plait, Jack… »_

_« C'était juste une excuse pour vous embrasser. »_

_« Nous avons dansé tous les deux autour de cette… chose que je refuse de nommer… pendant sept ans. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est là, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ca a le goût de fraises… »_

_« Je refuse de regretter quoi que ce soit, et je ne te laisserai pas le regretter non plus, Jack. »_

ooo

Douleur. Pulsation énorme qui martèle… douleur.

_Quoi que j'aie bu la nuit dernière, je n'y toucherais plus._

Jack essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. « Oy… » Avec un effort immense, il leva une main pour couvrir ses yeux, les protégeant de la lumière qui semblait transpercer son cerveau. « Quel mal de crâne… »

« Allez-y doucement, » vint, de l'obscurité, la voix calme de Daniel, et une main toucha son épaule. « Vous avez subi beaucoup de choses. »

_Oh, super._

Il essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux, et s'il loucha juste un peu, la brûlure ne fut pas aussi douloureuse. Jack se concentra d'abord sur Daniel, observant leur environnement. _Définitivement pas chez moi._ Teal'c se tenait tout près… _avec des cheveux ?_

_Quel fichu rêve était-ce là ?_

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Jack.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil de côté vers Teal'c, puis vers lui. « Hum… quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Jack tenta de faire le tri parmi les flashs troubles et discontinus qui jaillissaient dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, et essaya de se redresser. Les souvenirs fragmentés se classèrent d'eux-mêmes par catégories dans sa tête, et il se rappela le week-end qu'il avait passé avec Sam à Denver. Mais, il était quasiment sûr que Daniel n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point Sam et lui avaient été proches de jeter par la fenêtre le règlement. Il essaya de se concentrer au-delà de cela. Daniel avait découvert la localisation d'une autre bibliothèque des anciens… Ils y étaient allés pour essayer de la récupérer.

Il se rappela le bruit de tirs des lances goa'uld, et la dispute avec Daniel. Et être dépassé par le besoin d'agir, avant que Sam n'y mette sa jolie petite tête…

Daniel agrippa son bras et l'aida à glisser en arrière dans ce truc, quel qu'il soit, qui ressemblait à un cercueil et dans lequel il était couché. « Avoir ma tête aspirée par un de ces salo… aspirateurs de tête… des Anciens. » Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c, qui eut simplement un sourire en coin. Un sourire en coin ? Etait-ce là un sourire en coin ? Que diable s'était-il _'passé'_ pendant qu'il était n'était pas là ? Il déglutit pour lutter contre la sècheresse de sa gorge. « Teal'c… ce sont des cheveux ? »

« O'Neill… » vint une petite voix, à l'accent synthétique, et pourtant familière.

Jack regarda le dernier membre de la petite congrégation. _D'accord, nous quatre… mais le mauvais quatrième._ « Thor… vous avez de l'aspirine ? »

« Vous devriez vous sentir mieux dans peu de temps, et votre mémoire reviendra lentement. » Il cligna des yeux, l'instant évanoui aussi vite qu'il était venu. C'était difficile de se concentrer, difficile de garder son esprit concentré.

ooo

_La voix du Général Hammond… « Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Nous savons tous parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer. Dans quelques jours, je commencerais à parler une langue étrange, » dit-il avec un geste de sa main. « Quelques jours après cela, je commencerais à faire des choses malgré moi, et quelques jours plus tard ce sera 'bonne nuit la compagnie, bonne nuit'. »_

ooo

Quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, revenu après avoir été plus de trois mois prisonnier de guerre, il avait été dans le brouillard à cause de l'Oxycodone(1) sous lequel le médecin l'avait maintenu. Des rêves étranges… ne sachant pas s'il avait fait quelque chose – ou simplement pensé le faire. Nébuleux. Intermittents. C'est la manière dont il se sentait maintenant.

« Teal'c. Ce sont des cheveux ? »

oOo

De sa position assise, Jack se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, mâchant sa quatrième barre de ration après avoir pillé les provisions de Daniel et de Teal'c. Ca avait le goût de carton enrobé de miel, mais il avait sacrément faim.

« Quelque chose à boire pour faire passer ça, Jack ? »

Daniel se tenait debout à côté de lui, tendant une bouteille d'eau. Jack s'appuya contre le mur, grognant contre les douleurs de tout son corps. Probablement d'avoir été congelé pendant des semaines. Sa prochaine tâche était de trouver une version Asgard d'un lit.

« Je ne recommande pas le truc que Thor a à bord, » dit Daniel. « Vous vous rappelez la description de Sam concernant leurs compléments nutritionnels ? Leur idée d'hydratation est pire. »

Jack prit la gourde et avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il avait soif jusqu'à ce que le liquide touche le fond de sa gorge. Il essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main alors que Daniel s'asseyait à côté de lui. Jack sentit la tension nerveuse dans son cadet – il avait eu le temps de le connaître suffisamment au cours des années pour reconnaître les signes. Les sourcils de Daniel se touchaient, en partie cachés derrière ses lunettes, et un talon tapotait régulièrement le sol d'un rythme agaçant.

« Crachez le morceau, Daniel. »

« Hum… oui… comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« J'ai été mieux. J'ai définitivement été pire. Maintenant, dites-le-moi. »

Daniel se pencha en avant, imitant la posture de Jack. Il tapota ses doigts ensemble et s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est Sam. »

Jack avala la dernière bouchée de barre énergétique, la forçant à descendre comme un tas de caillou. Son absence l'avait inquiété depuis l'instant où il s'était réveillé, mais il avait réussi à contrôler son besoin presque irrépressible de questionner. Sa voix ne coopéra pas, aussi il fit signe à Daniel avec sa main de continuer.

« Elle et Teal'c ont quitté la Terre il y a dix jours dans le vaisseau cargo que vous aviez modifié- »

Jack le regarda, levant un sourcil.

« Vous vous en souviendrez un jour, » expliqua Daniel en agitant sa main, puis continua. « Nous savions que les Asgard étaient les seuls qui pourraient vous aider, et elle a parlé à Weir dans le but de lui permettre de tenter le coup. Quand ils sont arrivés sur Hala, ils ont trouvé un trou noir que les Asgard avaient créé pour détruire les Réplicateurs. Avant que leur vaisseau cargo ne soit déchiré en morceaux, Thor les a téléportés sur son vaisseau. Mais le Réplicateur s'est saisi de Sam et a saboté le… euh… Daniel Jackson pour qu'il ne puisse pas le poursuivre. » Daniel fit une pause, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Le vaisseau Réplicateur a été détruit par la Flotte Asgard. »

Jack chiffonna dans sa main l'emballage en cellophane en une petite boule.

« Nacelles de survie ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. Thor n'a pas été capable de joindre Panagol pour confirmer quoi que ce soit, mais nous atteindrons Orilla bientôt, et nous en saurons alors davantage. Mais, Jack- »

« Elle n'est pas morte. »

« Nous n'en savons rien. Si le vaisseau a explosé- »

Jack sauta sur ses pieds, posant immédiatement sa main sur le mur du vaisseau pour se stabiliser. Son équilibre était encore précaire.

« Elle n'est pas morte, » dit-il plus fort.

Daniel se leva. « Jack, nous devons présumer- »

« Non ! » Jack se retourna pour faire face à Daniel, ne se préoccupant pas du fait de crier. « Bon sang, Daniel… combien de fois avez-vous été _'mort'_ ? Ou moi ? Ou, merde, même Teal'c ? Elle n'est pas morte jusqu'à ce que je voie son corps de mes propres yeux, » cria-t-il, montrant ses yeux avec ses doigts.

Daniel le regarda pendant quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son treillis. « D'accord, Jack. »

Jack leva sa main, essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne se forma. Seule une chose tournait dans son esprit…

_Elle n'est pas morte. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle n'est pas morte._

oOo

« Avez-vous récupéré certains de vos souvenirs perdus, O'Neill ? »

Jack se détourna de la vue gigantesque à l'avant du vaisseau de Thor, se tournant vers Teal'c qui se tenait derrière lui. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il leva les yeux sur les cheveux courts et noirs qui recouvraient la tête autrefois nue de son ami.

_Ca va prendre du temps pour s'y habituer._

« Hé, Teal'c. Rien d'utile. J'ai des bribes, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont… euh… réelles. »

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe de compréhension. « Peut-être que si vous me parliez de ces souvenirs, je pourrais vous aider à vous en souvenir davantage. »

Jack faillit éclater de rire à la suggestion. Le genre de trucs qui passaient par sa tête n'étaient pas exactement des choses qu'il pouvait partager avec Teal'c. Ni Daniel. Il était presque certain qu'elles n'étaient que de vifs – _très_ vifs – fantasmes. Après ce week-end à Denver avec Sam, partageant un lit et étant très près de… il refoula ses souvenirs. Avec un week-end comme celui-là, qui pourrait le blâmer pour ses fantasmes ?

« Que s'est-il passé après que nous ayons quitté la planète avec la bibliothèque des Anciens ? » demanda Jack, évitant le sujet des flashs de souvenirs brûlants dans sa tête.

« Beaucoup de choses, O'Neill. »

« Donnez-moi seulement les faits importants. »

« Vous avez demandé du temps pour vous préparer à la possibilité de votre propre mort. Durant ce temps, le Général Hammond a été remplacé à la tête du SGC. »

« Weir… »

« En effet, O'Neill. Votre mémoire semble s'améliorer. »

Jack acquiesça. « Le truc drôle est que je n'arrive pas à avoir une image claire d'elle dans ma tête. Elle ne cesse de passer de blonde à brune. »

Teal'c leva un sourcil, et Jack haussa les épaules.

« Continuez. »

« Nous avons alors appris qu'Anubis prévoyait d'attaquer la Terre, et alors que la connaissance des Anciens prenait possession de votre esprit, vous avez été capable d'utiliser une arme pour détruire Anubis. »

Jack haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Moi ? »

« En effet, O'Neill. Vous avez sauvé votre monde. Vous avez ensuite été placé dans le caisson cryogénique pour vous maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que le Major Carter et moi-même puissions contacter les Asgard pour vous ranimer. »

« Et c'était il y a plusieurs semaines ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelque chose de bien est arrivé depuis lors ? »

« Ma réponse dépendra de votre définition de 'bien', O'Neill. »

Jack eut un petit rire, et se retourna vers la fenêtre à l'avant, appuyant ses mains sur le petit rebord à la base. Teal'c s'avança à côté de lui, regardant l'espace sombre à l'extérieur. Jack passa une main sur sa nuque, essayant de dénouer ses muscles. Son corps récupérait rapidement de la cryo-quelque-chose, mais certaines vieilles douleurs persistaient encore.

« Daniel m'a dit pour Carter, » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Cela me peine profondément de n'avoir pu empêcher le Réplicateur de l'enlever. »

« Il ne me semble pas que vous puissiez faire grand-chose, Teal'c. »

« Mon cœur est lourd de chagrin à la pensée qu'elle est peut-être morte. »

« Elle n'est pas morte. »

Teal'c le regarda, et Jack secoua la tête. Quelque chose dans ses tripes lui disait – lui avait toujours dit – que Teal'c comprenait. Il comprit. Et il savait garder un secret.

« Si elle était morte, je le saurais, » dit-il, gardant sa voix basse pour qu'elle ne porte pas jusqu'à Daniel et Thor.

« En effet, O'Neill. Je crois que ceci est vrai. Souvent, durant mes années avec les Tauri, j'ai été témoin d'une inexplicable connexion entre vous et le Major Carter. Si vous pensez que nous retrouverons le Major Carter en vie, alors j'ai foi en vous. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Un silence sans gêne, sans le besoin de le meubler avec des mots. Ou des explications. Jack ferma les yeux alors qu'un autre souvenir – ou fantasme – dansait à travers son subconscient.

ooo

_La maison était sombre derrière lui alors qu'il se tenait debout sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, une Guinness dans la main, laquelle s'était, depuis longtemps, réchauffée. Il observait les étoiles, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver._

_Le téléphone sonna, et il traversa la maison sombre pour répondre après la seconde sonnerie._

_« O'Neill. »_

_Le silence lui répondit, pourtant dans ce silence insistant, il sut…_

_« Viens à moi, Sam. »_

ooo

« Le Major Carter n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour trouver une solution pour vous ramener, O'Neill. »

Les mots de Teal'c le sortirent de son rêve éveillé, et il cligna des yeux, les baissant sur ses mains alors qu'elles agrippaient la barre.

« Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? »

« Daniel Jackson et moi-même, nous nous sommes efforcés de garder une étroite vigilance concernant le bien-être du Major Carter. Néanmoins, il y eut des moments où le sommeil et la nourriture ne furent pas suffisants. »

Jack hocha la tête. Il pouvait imaginer Sam travaillant des heures sans fin pour trouver une réponse, se tuant presque elle-même. Il l'avait vue le faire auparavant.

« Vous lui avez manqué, O'Neill. »

Jack leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard du grand Jaffa. Oui, Teal'c comprenait… probablement beaucoup plus que Jack lui-même.

« Jack, » appela Daniel de l'autre côté du pont. « Thor reçoit un message. »

Jack et Teal'c se retournèrent et regardèrent Daniel qui se tenait près de Thor.

oOo

Jack sprintait à travers les bois clairsemés d'Orilla, son regard scrutant le paysage autour de lui pour un signe d'elle, n'importe lequel. Il entendit Daniel et Teal'c l'appeler, mais laissa son instinct le mener de l'avant. Alors, il la vit. Une balafre noire sur la végétation verte, et il bondit en avant avec une explosion de désespoir. Il tomba sur ses genoux dans les feuilles humides près d'elle, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, en lui prenant sa hanche pour la retourner doucement sur son dos.

« Sam ? » dit-il doucement, touchant sa joue. « Sam, réveille-toi. »

Ses yeux encore fermés, elle lova sa tête dans son contact, et une bouffée d'adrénaline s'élança dans son bras. Sam gémit doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder. Jack ne put empêcher le sourire qui s'empara de son visage.

« Coucou, » fut le seul mot qu'il put trouver.

« Jack ? »

Il hocha la tête, et Sam se redressa – enroulant ses bras autour de son cou en un mouvement fluide. Jack la tint dans ses bras, inhalant les senteurs sous-jacentes qui définissaient Sam Carter, et pressa son visage contre sa gorge.

« Sam, » murmura-t-il. « Dieu, c'est bon de te tenir. »

Elle acquiesça, et l'étreignit plus étroitement, un frisson la traversant. « C'est bon de te tenir, aussi. »

Il la relâcha à contrecœur, conscient que Daniel et Teal'c pourraient les trouver à tout moment, et fit un rapide tour visuel de son corps à la recherche de blessures. Jack reposa sa main sur la cuisse de Sam, laissant la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu lui confirmer qu'elle était réelle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée ? »

Sam secoua la tête, ses mains venant saisir son visage, l'incitant à la regarder dans les yeux. Jack déglutit en regardant ses yeux bleus, et il la sentit sonder dans son âme.

« Est-ce _tu_ vas bien ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Jack enroula ses doigts autour de ses poignets, hochant la tête alors qu'il se levait. Elle le laissa l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais son regard ne quitta jamais son visage.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il, « je ne me rappelle pas certains trucs après tout le téléchargement, mais ça revient… je crois. »

Il entendit la voix de Daniel appeler à travers les arbres, et cria qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c apparurent à la limite de la ligne des arbres et se dirigèrent vers eux. Il regarda à nouveau Sam, et se figea en voyant l'expression intense – mais presque dévastée - sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas… » murmura-t-elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce dont il ne se souvenait pas, Daniel les rejoignit et prit Sam dans ses bras. Teal'c suivit derrière.

oOo

Jack était assis sur le sol, incapable de trouver une seule surface douce sur le vaisseau de Thor, la tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux fermés. Ses pieds étaient à plat sur le sol, ses genoux relevés et ses avant-bras reposaient sur eux. Le léger bourdonnement du vaisseau avait un effet apaisant, et il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de ses membres. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rentrer sur Terre, rentrer dans le Colorado, dans son propre lit.

ooo

_Sam, étendue sous lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps, ses mains l'incitant à se rapprocher. Partout où leurs peaux nues se touchaient, était aussi brûlant qu'une braise. Jack se souleva, supportant son poids sur ses coudes pour pouvoir toucher ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, la lumière de la lune à travers la fenêtre dansait sur ses traits. Il bougea contre elle, son corps réclamant à grands cris la jouissance. Sam gémit, ses paupières tremblotantes se fermèrent._

_« Non. Regarde-moi, Sam. »_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, une étendue bleue dans le clair de lune, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lorsqu'il s'introduisit en elle. Son léger halètement fut le seul bruit dans la chambre._

ooo

Jack se réveilla brusquement, la douleur irradiant à travers sa tête. « Ah ! Bon sang ! » gronda-t-il tout haut, pressant les paumes de ses mains contre ses tempes en essayant de se tenir droit dans une réalité toujours chancelante.

Il tomba sur le côté dans le doux soutien de Sam, son bras encerclant son épaule, l'autre soutenant sa tête. Jack ferma ses yeux étroitement, essayant de lutter contre la douleur et le vertige.

« Monsieur ? » vint la voix de Sam à travers les miasmes d'une douleur lancinante. « Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Une autre main toucha son bras. « Jack ? »

« Oui, » dit-il finalement, ses paupières étroitement fermées. Un doux contact passa sur sa main, et il sut que c'était Sam. La douleur reflua aussi vite qu'elle avait frappé, et il se releva en une position assise, laissant l'arrière de sa tête toucher le mur avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sam était à côté de lui, ne le touchant plus, mais ses yeux étaient agrandis et circonspects lorsqu'elle le regarda. Daniel s'accroupit de l'autre côté, son expression juste un peu moins inquiète que celle de Sam.

« Ca va, » dit Jack, levant une main. « Je vais bien. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda Daniel.

« J'étais presque endormi, et je crois… » Le souvenir flasha à nouveau, sans l'intense douleur, et il ne put empêcher plus longtemps ses yeux de se déplacer vers Sam qu'il n'aurait pu empêcher son prochain battement de cœur. « Je me suis rappelé quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

Jack observa Sam, essayant de voir dans ses yeux si elle soupçonnait ce dont il se rappelait… si c'était vraiment un souvenir ou si c'était un autre intense fantasme. Mais c'était si réel… trop vivace… beaucoup trop vivace pour être une création de son subconscient. Les yeux de Sam se déplacèrent vers Daniel juste une fraction de seconde avant de revenir rencontrer son regard. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent d'une fraction, et le rouge sur ses joues s'épanouit.

_Mince !_

Jack ferma la bouche, réalisant qu'elle était ouverte, et s'éclaircit la gorge en regardant Daniel. « Hum, juste… quelque chose de ce week-end… avant… vous savez… » Il remua ses doigts près de sa tête.

« Et vous avez eu mal ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. Mais ça s'est arrêté après un instant. »

« J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas chaque fois que vous vous souviendrez de quelque chose, » dit Sam, sa voix juste légèrement plus rude et douce que d'habitude.

« Moi non plus, » dit-il lentement.

Daniel se leva. « Je vais aller vérifier avec Thor. Voir dans combien de temps nous serons chez nous. »

Jack et Sam acquiescèrent tous les deux, et il regarda Daniel quitter la chambre avant de regarder à nouveau Sam. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, ses mains sur ses genoux, et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, une chaleur se répandit en lui. Quelque chose de familier, d'agréable et de puissant.

« Où est Teal'c ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il médite jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la Terre. »

« Dans une autre chambre ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son visage, du brillant scintillement dans ses yeux aux couleurs sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence entre eux.

« Oui. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frottant l'arrière de son cou. « Les souvenirs… ou quoi qu'ils soient… viennent par vagues. Parfois, ça va. Parfois, c'est comme un coup de massue. »

« Je me sentirai mieux quand nous pourrons vous ramener au SGC et que vous serez examiné. »

Jack acquiesça, toujours incapable de se détourner d'elle. « Je suppose. Je veux simplement aller au lit… »

Les yeux de Sam se levèrent brusquement, rencontrant les siens, et une douche froide déferla en lui.

_Merde ! Ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve !_

« Sam.. »

« Thor dit que nous serons dans l'orbite de la Terre dans environ trois minutes, » dit Daniel en rentrant dans la pièce, Teal'c suivant derrière. « Donc, si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons nous préparer à partir. »

Sam se leva, et saisit son coude pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Il était toujours en équilibre instable dû à l'explosion du souvenir, mais une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il sentit son équilibre revenir. Mais il ne se hâta pas pour se retirer de son contact, le trouvant différent par rapport aux sept dernières années. Il n'y avait que la plus légère des hésitations, mais lorsque ses doigts serrèrent son bras avant de le lâcher, il y avait une aisance et une familiarité différentes dans le toucher.

Il aimait cela.

Beaucoup.

Et pria Dieu, et qui que ce soit d'autre écoutait, que ces fantasmes ne soient pas… eh bien… des fantasmes.

oOo

« Eh bien, à part quelques signes de fatigue et un peu de déshydratation, vous êtes aussi en bonne santé qu'avant que tout ceci n'arrive, Colonel O'Neill. »

Jack ramassa sa veste de treillis au pied du lit de l'infirmerie et l'enfila. « Merci, doc. Ca veut dire que je peux sortir d'ici ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça le Dr. Brightman. « J'ai dit au Docteur Weir que vous devriez prendre quelques jours pour vous ré-acclimater avant de retourner au travail. »

« Nah, donnez-moi seulement un jour pour dormir. Ensuite ça ira. »

Le nouveau docteur sourit, et secoua la tête. « J'ai entendu parler de vous, Colonel. Jamais de ceux à prendre le temps dont vous avez besoin. »

Jack haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas prendre le temps nécessaire pour se disputer avec elle. _Ouais, un nouveau docteur à dresser._ Il voulait seulement quitter son treillis, mettre un jean et un pull-over, et aller trouver Sam.

Il avait besoin de réponses. De confirmations…

_Et si tout cela n'était pas un fantasme… il avait besoin d'elle._

« Je veux vous voir dans deux jours, que vous soyez de retour au travail ou pas. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il, refermant le devant de sa veste. « Pas de problème. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, mais s'arrêta quand le Docteur Brightman l'appela. « Il faudrait que vous me disiez quelle sorte de porte-bonheur vous utilisez. Si vous trouvez un moyen de le mettre en bouteille et de le vendre, je serai votre première acheteuse. »

Jack fit un salut moqueur et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il atteignit les vestiaires de SG1 et s'assit pour délacer ses bottes. Une douche semblait paradisiaque.

Mais alors qu'il se penchait en avant, les mots du docteur lui revinrent…

_« Il faudrait que vous me disiez quelle sorte de porte-bonheur vous utilisez_… _»_

ooo

_Il sourit, un sourire lent et sexy, et remua ses sourcils en regardant Sam alors qu'il levait la fine culotte en coton qu'elle portait sous sa jupe quand ils étaient descendus dans l'entrée. Elle tendit la main pour la récupérer, mais en inclinant la tête, il avait dit, « Nope, » et l'avait glissée dans sa poche._

_« Jack ! »_

_Il la dépassa rapidement pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. « C'est mon nouveau porte-bonheur. »_

ooo

Jack se redressa, fit une pause alors qu'il laissait le souvenir faire pleinement son effet, puis tira un côté de sa veste et fouilla dans la poche intérieure. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair, et mit ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Et trouva le doux coton.

Jack s'arrêta, et regarda la pièce autour de lui. Bien sûr, personne n'était là. C'était les vestiaires de SG1, et Teal'c et Daniel étaient déjà partis chez eux. S'assurant qu'il était seul, il se saisit du coton entre ses doigts et le retira.

_Bonté divine !_

Une culotte rose en coton …

ooo

_Leurs bouches soudées, Sam souleva ses hanches et se laissa glisser sur son pénis dur._

_« Oh… Dieu… Sam… »_

_Elle se redressa, laissant son poids peser sur ses hanches, l'enfonçant plus profondément. C'était merveilleux... elle était complète. Jack agrippa ses hanches, redressant son corps, et elle posa ses mains sur son abdomen. Avec de gentilles, bien qu'urgentes, incitations, Jack guida le corps de Sam, et chaque fois qu'elle descendait il la remplissait à nouveau._

_Jack bougea son corps sous le sien, rencontrant chaque mouvement avec une poussée de ses hanches. Leurs corps travaillaient ensemble à l'unisson, comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie durant. Sa main glissa sur son ventre, son pouce caressant son clitoris, et Sam gémit._

_Elle haleta lorsque Jack se saisit de ses hanches et utilisa ses longues jambes comme levier pour les retourner, la pressant sur le lit avec une forte poussée._

_« Oh, Jack ! »_

ooo

_« Tu veux entendre un autre poème ? »_

_Sam ne put que glousser au ton malicieux dans sa voix. « Tant que ça n'a pas un vers qui commence par 'Il y eut autrefois un homme de Nantucket…' »_

_Il éclata de rire et, il la tint si étroitement dans ses bras que la réverbération se répercuta à travers son corps. Durant cet instant, la tension se relâcha et ils furent 'eux' à nouveau. Amants. Amis. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et plus encore._

_« Nope. Pas de vers sur Nantucket. » Il la tenait toujours contre lui, mais elle se déplaça pour reposer son front contre sa clavicule et ses lèvres voltigèrent près de son oreille lorsqu'il parla. Ses mots murmurés au-dessus d'elle comme une caresse. « Elle est longue, mais je veux que tu l'entendes, Sam. »_

_Elle acquiesça, retenant sa respiration. Jack prit une longue, profonde respiration et déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

_« Je t'aime, » commença-t-il. « Pas pour ce que tu es, mais pour ce que je suis quand je suis avec toi. Je t'aime, pas pour ce que tu as fait de ta vie, mais pour ce que tu fais de la mienne. »_

ooo

_« Sam, regarde-moi. »_

_Elle cligna des yeux lentement avant de lever son menton pour le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient, mais son expression était figée, comme si elle faisait de son mieux pour contenir les larmes._

_« Ne pense pas à ça. Pas maintenant. »_

_Sam déglutit et fit de son mieux pour sourire. Il effaça l'espace entre eux et prit sa main, la serrant doucement. Elle n'éclata pas en sanglots, mais des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues._

_« Jack, ça aurait dû être moi. J'aurais dû le faire. »_

_« Quoi ? Fourrer ta tête dans ce machin ? Es-tu folle ? Sam, tu es l'une des ressources naturelles du pays. Si ce n'est un trésor national. Et tu es trop importante pour moi… »_

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre la décision de le faire à cause de ce que tu ressens pour moi, » dit-elle, presque en colère._

_« Il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'espère juste que ça en valait le coup. »_

_« Même si nous trouvons la Cité Perdue… même si nous y allons et trouvons exactement ce que nous cherchions pour défendre la planète… » _

_Sa main serra à nouveau la sienne. « Alors, ça vaudra le coup, Sam. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre la forte émotion qui menaçait de l'étouffer._

_« Ce jour a fait que tout cela en valait la peine. »_

ooo

_Elle toucha sa joue, écartant sa concentration désordonnée des moteurs nouvellement modifiés du vaisseau cargo. Jack la regarda, sut que c'était Sam, pourtant il devait forcer son esprit pour ne voir qu'elle alors que des milliers d'autres pensées tourbillonnaient autour – attendant le moment où elles seraient nécessaires. _

_« Je suis en train de te perdre, » dit-elle doucement._

_Jack saisit sa main et tourna le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau chaude. Le contact l'aida à contenir ses pensées, à l'ancrer à la réalité. « Non, » fut la seule réponse qu'il put trouver._

_« Jack… »_

_Il se pencha par-dessus la console et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un contact au ralenti, doux et mélancolique. « Non. Tu me ramèneras, » dit-il quand il se recula._

_« Et si je ne peux pas ? »_

_« Tu le feras. Je te fais confiance. »_

_« Jack. » Sa voix s'altéra, mais elle déglutit, et il vit sa force revenir. « A la maison, avant que Daniel ne vienne, je voulais te dire- » _

_« Je sais. »_

_Elle inclina sa tête. « Vraiment ? »_

_Jack sourit. « Tu me le diras plus tard. Quand je reviendrais. »_

ooo

« Mon Colonel ! Je pensais que vous prendriez un peu de repos. »

Jack la fixa, s'imprégnant de la vue de Samantha Carter vêtue d'un short à rayures en coton et d'un débardeur. Elle était la plus belle – la plus séduisante – excitante – femme qu'il avait jamais vue. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher le fait qu'il appréciait la vue, permettant à son regard de s'attarder sur les courbes de ses seins et la façon dont le coton se tendait sur ses tétons – se rappelant avec une parfaite clarté leur goût – avant de regarder à nouveau son visage.

« Je me reposerai. Plus tard, » dit-il finalement et fit délibérément un pas dans l'entrée.

Sam recula, le laissant entrer, et referma la porte. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Super. » Il se retourna sur ses talons pour la regarder. « Je me sens super bien. »

« Plus de douleur ? »

« Non. »

Une rougeur colora ses joues et s'étendit sur ses épaules nues, et le courant sous-jacent dans l'air entre eux jeta des étincelles. S'il ne la touchait pas tout de suite, il allait exploser.

« C'est bien… »

« J'avais besoin de parler de quelque chose avec vous. »

Sam passa sa lèvre entre ses dents. « De quoi, monsieur ? »

« Il y a encore... des trous… que… eh bien, je crois qu'il y quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler. »

Il vit alors le changement dans son expression, le changement qui lui dit qu'elle savait. Tout était là… étalé entre eux… et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire…

Ils se rencontrèrent brutalement avec le besoin, le souvenir et la chaleur, envoyant Jack contre le mur de l'entrée. Les photos accrochées au mur rebondirent avec force alors qu'il faisait pivoter leurs corps et emprisonnait celui de Sam entre lui et la surface dure, dévorant sa bouche avec la sienne. Ses mains bougèrent de leur propre volonté, avec le besoin de se familiariser à nouveau avec les courbes qu'elles avaient apprises si brièvement il y avait de cela une éternité.

« Dieu, tu m'as manqué, Jack, » dit Sam contre ses lèvres alors que ses doigts tiraient les bords de son pull-over.

Lorsque les mains de Sam touchèrent sa peau, Jack se figea, l'intense afflux de chaleur qui le balaya suffisante pour arracher l'air de ses poumons. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne pose son visage sur son épaule et aspire la peau douce entre ses dents.

De doux gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs remplirent l'entrée lorsque Jack se souvint avec son toucher de tout ce qui lui avait été donné, de tout ce qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur du short lâche, et Sam s'écria lorsque ses doigts recherchèrent et trouvèrent sa moiteur. Elle s'arqua contre lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

Il ne se rappela pas quitter l'entrée pour la chambre, uniquement conscient de la toucher – de la savourer. Ce ne fut que quand Sam s'étendit sur son lit, nue et offerte, que Jack s'arrêta et s'imprégna de l'instant. Soudé à son regard, il retira son pull-over par-dessus la tête et défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean.

Jack la rejoignit sur le lit, embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'entre ses jambes il se sentait comme revenu à la maison. Il glissa dans sa chaleur, gémissant en posant son front contre son épaule.

« Je t'aime, Jack, » murmura Sam près de son oreille.

oOo

« C'est avec une immense fierté que ma première décision en tant que commandant de cette base est d'annoncer la promotion du Major Carter au grade de Lieutenant Colonel. »

Jack essaya de maintenir son sourire sous un certain contrôle lorsqu'il vit tout d'abord la surprise, puis la joie, illuminer le visage de Sam. La salle explosa en applaudissements, et même de sa position derrière le podium, il vit le rouge sur ses joues. Daniel lui dit de s'avancer, mais elle hésita. « Venez, » dit Jack doucement, avec une petite inclinaison de la tête pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Alors que le Lieutenant Davis lisait la déclaration du Président, et épinglait les nouveaux insignes de Lieutenant Colonel sur ses épaules, il dut se forcer à ne pas regarder dans ses yeux. Car à cet instant, il ne pouvait être plus fier de la femme qui avait commencé comme une scientifique emmerdeuse, tendant à devenir une amie et un sacré second, et maintenant son amante. Il savait que, s'il la regardait, tout le monde dans la pièce saurait immédiatement ce qu'il ressentait.

Enfin, alors qu'il levait la main droite pour saluer et qu'elle fit de même, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et il se permit de savourer ce moment.

« Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, » dit-il, et regarda le sourire timide s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

Il devinait qu'il aurait des problèmes plus tard pour avoir gardé ce petit secret… mais le scintillement dans ses yeux et le sourire sur ses lèvres en valaient la peine.

Fin

_ooo_

_(1) Oxycodone : analgésique puissant. .org/wiki/Oxycodone_

_ooo_

_Note__ : votre avis ?_


End file.
